A Second Knight of Passion
by Level4Chaos
Summary: Robert x Michael. Sequel to "Knight of Passion". Robert has been through so much these past two years, but what he's suffered at the hands of his disapproving family is nothing compared to what he's about to do to himself.
1. Part One

**WARNING:** This fanfic contains **homosexual scenes**! Whooooo hoooo! If you are homophobic, or are **easily offended** by the mentioning of such things, I suggest you turn away now! If you want to get all upset and flame me, go ahead - you obviously haven't read the fic if you can't even read the warning. If my own mother's plea to stop dabbling in homosexual fanworks didn't work, what makes you think you can make me regret or change my ways? Once more for the cheap seats - this fanfic contains **homosexual scenes**! **You have been warned!**

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and places in this fanfic are **not mine**! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures! This story is a **work of fiction**, and I acknowledge that I have taken uncountable liberties with the Beyblade plot and characters' personalities / sexual persuasions. In no way do I mean the characters, or their creators, any harm or disrespect; I write this purely to show my love for the anime in my own special way - nothing more, nothing less.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It's been nearly 10 years since I wrote _"Knight of Passion"_, and at the time, I received a lot of requests for a sequel. I'm sorry it's taken me _this_ long to actually write one, but for some really strange reason, the inspiration that eluded me a decade ago recently struck out of nowhere.

If there is anyone still out there even vaguely interested in it, I hope you will enjoy! For this sequel to work, it will have to be a lot darker than its predecessor. I always felt I didn't explore the characters as much as I should have, and glazed over parts I should have detailed a lot more. I hope I can right my wrongs with this offering.

I am trying to write it in such a way that you do not have to read the first one... but I really hope you do anyway.

As always, I will censor this version to comply with this site's rules, but you will be able to find the uncensored version in all its glory on my homepage.

Thank you for reading~!

* * *

**~A Second Knight of Passion~**

**By Melanie**

**Part One**

The two boys had already been told off once for listening at Robert's door, but as soon as the corridor was free of servants, they were back again. Their difference in height made it easy for the both of them to press their ears firmly to the door at the same time, in the hope of making out some of the conversation happening within their captain's private quarters.

There was shouting in Robert's native tongue; something about _staying out of his personal affairs_, and that _he was the rightful heir to the family estate, with or without a wife_. Enrique's German was as rusty as Oliver's, but together, they managed to work out the gist of the phone call.

It had to be Robert's uncle and former guardian, the Duke, on the other end of the line.

Enrique and Oliver had only been staying at the castle for two days, and already Robert had taken numerous angry phone calls. At first, they had been polite enough to ignore it when he would excuse himself from their conversations, but the more shouting they heard, the more curious they had become.

They never asked, and Robert never told, but the Duke was obviously upset about something, and the boys had a pretty clear idea what it was.

Michael - captain of the American All Starz.

No one had imagined he and Robert would get along, let alone fall in love. Even Oliver, a hopeless romantic, had to admit it was strange their relationship had lasted this long. And the longer it continued, the angrier Robert's family were getting.

The last Jurgen heir, destined to be childless, because of some common punk? So, the threats began. They would take away his title, his allowances, his castle - everything, unless he got rid of the boy. He'd called their bluff, knowing that even if they _did_ do as they said, he could survive on his Beyblading prize money. Perhaps not in the luxury he was accustomed to, but he certainly wouldn't starve to death.

Robert was, after all, the European champion. Appearances and endorsements alone provided him with enough money to enjoy himself without having to dip into his inheritance. He didn't need his family's old-fashioned rules, and he didn't need _them_.

He listened to the Duke reciting outdated rules and codes, occasionally grunting in acknowledgement, just so he didn't have to hear them _again_. Now that he was finally the man he wanted to be, why was everyone so desperate to change him?

On and on... he practically knew the speech by heart for all the times he had been forced to hear it. _Stop playing with those silly children's toys, marry a girl with a good family name, and raise a son._

Out of sheer boredom, he opened a drawer on his desk, and flicked through the contents within – just a lot of invoices with nothing overly interesting to help him ignore his uncle.

Except for one seemingly innocent sheet of paper, folded carelessly in half, and hidden in the drawer to be forgotten. A secret contract he'd signed just to get Judy off his back.

His code of honour would never have allowed him to spy on or coerce his lover into revealing his team's secrets, but of course, the All Starz' coach had wanted it in writing. Judy's satisfaction, however, came with consequences – Robert was to end his relationship with Michael if the Majestics and All Starz ever entered the same tournament.

It wasn't that big a deal; after all, the Majestics weren't an official team, with no foreseeable plans to become so. It was just a convenient name to use when talking about the European champions as a collective. If Judy wanted to blow everything out of proportion, then Robert would go along with it, so long as it meant he could keep Michael by his side.

He shoved the paper back into the drawer. If only he could be rid of his uncle that easily! The phone call had stretched longer than his patience, with the potential to continue even longer.

Again, a reminder of his duties to his family, followed by a few, less than flattering observations about his chosen mate...

"You have only met him once!" Robert resumed his shouting; this time determined to end the call with the last word, as insubordinate as that was. "Do not judge me, or those I choose to surround myself with, until you know the entire story!"

The sound of the receiver being slammed down was Enrique and Oliver's cue to run back to the sitting room, where the fourth member of the Majestics, Johnny, was stretched out across one of the lounges.

The Scottish boy did not speak German; _that_, and he just didn't care what Robert's family had to say about Michael. He was confident that they shared his opinion of him. So, why bother playing stupid games, and listening in to private conversations?

"...And it was the best cake I've ever tasted." The pretty French boy exclaimed, like he had been telling Enrique some amazing story the entire time.

"Sounds great." The blonde nodded, a little _too_ interested.

"You guys are idiots." Johnny cut in angrily, sitting up and scowling. "Why should we have to pretend there's nothing wrong?"

One look at how weary Robert was as he stood in the doorway, and even if he hadn't heard the muffled argument, it was still obvious there was something bad going on.

"Because there _is_ nothing wrong, Johnny." Robert assured him, moving across the room and sitting back down with a forced, proud posture as though he had never left. "I have everything under control."

"Bullshit."

He hadn't jumped on an insane helicopter ride to Russia in the middle of the night and fought a hard battle against the Demolition Boys alongside his captain just to have him lose a battle of a different kind to his uncle. He'd done it for honour and loyalty to his friend, and now, he couldn't stand idly by and watch Robert lose the knightly privileges that he had been born into, just because he wanted a bit of common ass.

"Do not use that kind of language in my house."

The redhead pressed the argument, "You've been fighting with Duke Jurgen for nearly _two years_; you expect us to just keep ignoring it?"

"I would hardly call what you have done over that time _ignoring it_."

The other two boys sat in silence; their eyes shifting back and forth between their powerful captain and their fiery team mate; not sure whether to say anything before another quarrel broke out, or just let the pair wear themselves out.

It was awkward listening to them. They both had good points, and neither of them was going to back down. Johnny wanted Robert to dump Michael and fix the mess with his family, and Robert was so smitten by his American lover, he did not care what his family _or_ Johnny thought.

Neither was afraid to admit their stance, as loud and resolute as the other, and so the stalemate continued.

Mid-argument, Robert glanced at the clock upon the mantelpiece, abruptly stopping his sentence and beginning anew. "I must go."

Johnny cast him a sour look; he knew where his friend was going, and he didn't agree with it one bit.

"Make him walk here." He suggested angrily to his captain's retreating back.

He was never going to like Michael, not whilst he was tearing the Jurgen family apart – and he didn't even know he was doing it!

* * *

The young lord headed out to the side entrance way, where his head servant, Gustav, was waiting with his favourite car. At once, the older man opened the door for him, and he slumped into the rich leather upholstery of the roomy back seat, sighing.

Gustav had been briefed earlier on his destination, so without a word, he drove out of the estate and onto the winding mountain road. Robert looked sadly out the window at the forest surrounding his castle. At last, he could drop the act, and be himself – his wretched self, who just wanted to scream. If it wasn't his family, it was Johnny. If it wasn't Johnny, it was the media. Why did things have to be so difficult? All he wanted was to be in love.

As forests became fields, Robert reached over to the bar fridge nestled within the upholstery and poured himself some wine. He felt like indulging in some luxury; he was tired from arguing all morning, and the international airport was an hour away. There was nothing nicer than some good wine and the scenic landscape of his home to relax him and put him in a better mood to receive his guest.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Why was he even here? The longer he waited, the more it seemed like a bad plan. He should have just sent Gustav in his stead, but it had been three long months since he'd last seen his lover, and he wanted to be there to welcome him back personally.

Robert was never going to feel comfortable with public shows of affection. Even now, he still had to steel himself for the inevitable barrage of kisses in front of the crowded terminal.

Not that he didn't enjoy Michael's special breed of shameless adoration; he just would have preferred to receive it to be behind closed doors, where he could let his guard down and reciprocate it.

He had learned his lesson about allowing people to see – and judge – his relationship with his American counterpart. The press coverage of that one careless kiss in the middle of that fateful baseball game had seen him cut off from his family, and his loyalties questioned by the BBA.

At the time, he insisted he didn't care, but there was so much damage control to deal with. Why did everyone care so much about his personal life? Why couldn't they just leave him alone, and let him be happy?

Michael, however, thrived on attention. He was the bad boy of American Beyblading, and an international romance with another man was _just_ the kind of news to whip the entire sporting world into a frenzy – and he loved it. Good or bad, he lapped up the publicity; his only concern seeming to be that the photographers got his good side.

It was one element of their personalities which still clashed; Robert was traditional and private in the way he expressed himself... and he was dating quite possibly the world's biggest show-off.

So now, as he stood waiting for the passengers of the plane to start filing into the airport, he cast a wary look behind him, hoping – just once, there were no reporters nearby. Sure, he had the money and power to have them escorted away, but that would only stir up more controversy. And the last thing he needed was _that_.

It had been almost two years since Michael had first come to his bedroom and seduced him. With the exception of his uncle's abusive phone calls, Robert's family weren't talking to him, but at least he had regained the trust of Judy, and with her support, the remaining three All Starz followed. Not that any of them knew why their coach had a sudden change of heart, Michael included.

Robert's family, however, were another matter altogether – one that wouldn't go away by signing some trivial piece of paper. They wanted him to marry a girl they had approved... and Michael was neither a girl, nor in the running for their approval. He was just a common boy who had brought nothing but shame to the illustrious Jurgen family, and that was all they were ever going to see in him.

Robert hadn't wanted them to find out through the media. He wanted to wait, and tell them personally, when the time was right. It was a delicate subject; after all, how does one tell their family that their long line of fine knights was going to end with him?

Johnny constantly told him that it was just some infatuation with the forbidden that he would get over soon enough, but it never happened. He was still as much in love with Michael as he had been the moment he had given his virginity to him.

And that was why he was waiting, despite every other sense and instinct urging him to run back to his castle and receive his guest there. He couldn't bear to be without him for longer than necessary, and the drive back into the mountains was an hour's trip... an hour he didn't want to spend alone.

The crowd began to swell, and Robert's impressive stature proved useful as he looked over the heads of the travellers in search of that wild burgundy mane, tamed by a patriotic baseball cap.

Flanked by two grinning girls, Michael was smiling just as broadly as they complimented him on his Beyblading skills _and_ his looks. They propositioned him, and invited him back to their house, but he had to refuse. There was only one reason he was here. And the closer he got to the outskirts of the crowd, the more he could see of his tall lover.

"I'm sorry, ladies." He waved them off, much to their disappointment. "I have a boyfriend."

It made him feel so proud to say it. His old self would never have turned down an opportunity with two willing girls, but now... now, he was involved with a man he adored, and couldn't imagine going back to his days of empty pleasure; even if it meant going for months without another's intimate touch...

If someone had told him he would one day be in a long-distance relationship and living in celibacy for most of the year, he would have laughed in their face. But here he was, doing just that... and his body was aching with the memories of the last time he had felt Robert's hands on him.

Three months was a long time when he used to barely last three days without having to seek out a nameless partner for the night.

"Robert..."

If there were reporters and photographers, Robert didn't see them as Michael's arms wrapped around his shoulders; his body pressed tightly to him; his lips clumsily making contact with his jaw, his chin, and finally his lips.

Robert closed his eyes as he surrendered to his need to respond. He embraced his lover's waist, as his tongue tasted the kisses he had missed so much. The world raced around them, but they were content to stay locked together in their silent reunion.

"Get inside me." The American boy slurred into the kiss.

"A normal person would greet me with 'Hello' first." Robert said, turning his head to the side so that he could talk through the onslaught.

"Yeah, yeah... hi." Michael's hot breath raced across the knight's face as his lower half ground against him. "Now, why aren't you fucking me?"

There was that loathsome word! A deep red stained Robert's cheeks, because despite wanting to call the act _anything_ but _that_, there really was no other word to describe what he wanted to do to Michael after so long without him.

"Not here." He insisted, his hands seeking the redhead's hips in an attempt to stall his inappropriate behaviour, until they were somewhere a little more private.

Michael was used to being told no, but that didn't make it easier for him to stop. He was only allowed out of Judy's sight for a few days, and he wanted to make the most of his time with his lover – which, to a boy like him, meant writhing on his back, moaning for his knight in shining armour to go faster, harder, deeper.

The lapse in his affection's intensity was exactly what Robert needed to successfully pry him away.

"Do you have any luggage?" The German boy asked, holding him at arm's length to avoid any more of his ill-discipline.

Michael shook his head. "I was hoping to be naked most of the time."

He was genuinely disgusting, but Robert found it irresistible – even though his frown said otherwise.

"I hope this visit is not some sort of international _booty call_?"

Michael managed to stifle his laugh into a less offensive snicker at hearing Robert's aristocratic voice using such terminology.

"Are you seriously telling me you'd be upset if it was?"

The taller boy's frown deepened. Sex was nothing to joke about; he was committing all sorts of abominations to his family's strong beliefs on the subject just by taking someone to his bed before marrying them, let alone a commoner... a _male_ commoner.

He refused to answer the question. "Let us get you to the car before you have us _both_ thrown out of here."

* * *

Gustav opened the door to the limousine and gave a bow of respect to his master and guest.

"Straight home." Robert confirmed the course as he filed in, and sat beside Michael.

The car's wheels had barely begun to roll before the American moved to straddle his lover's lap.

"I've missed you." He sang sweetly, twining his arms around Robert's shoulders and leaning in to kiss him.

Robert's horrified eyes met with Gustav's in the rear view mirror, and the butler was quick to avert his glance. A moment later, the darkened privacy screen slid from behind the front seat, separating driver from passengers. Even though he was head of the household, and knew everything about his master's doings, there were some things better left to the imagination.

"I have missed you, too." Robert answered carefully, his hands staying firmly by his sides; not returning the affection, but certainly not discouraging it.

Despite all his attempts to act proper and decent whilst he had a very clear window at his side, he had to bite his lip as Michael moved deeper into his lap, rubbing his brazen erection against Robert's groin.

"How about fucking me _now_?" The All Star invited, pushing himself closer, letting his balls do most of the stimulation as he dragged them across the hardening flesh.

Robert had let Michael get away with a great deal of things he would never have tolerated from anyone else. This was why he had never met the boy at the airport before... this was why he would never announce the exact time his private jet was scheduled to arrive when it was his turn to visit America. It made things awkward; it was easier to avoid it than to try say no to an offer he knew he couldn't refuse.

The nobleman's hands sought his lover's hips, his fingers splaying across his buttocks. It was his intention to stop him, but the more Michael ground against him, the more powerless he became. His breathing was heavy, his face was flushed, and his loins hungered for exactly what his lover was demanding... but here, in his car – on his perfect upholstery – as his most trusted servant chauffeured them through populated streets?

**To be Continued...**


End file.
